¡La señorita Mukuro es la más linda!
by Witch Mix
Summary: Molesta, aburrida, feliz, triste, pensativa, en estado de shock o durmiendo. Su señorita Mukuro era la más linda de todas. Por eso no tenía nada de malo llevarla a una cita, porque ¿Más linda podría ser? Fem! Mukuro x Male! Chrome


_**¡Muy buenas a la persona que decidió darle una oportunidad a este pequeño fic!**_

 _ **Principalmente este fic es un pequeño regalito a la autora que no solo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, sino que me abrio los ojos hacia otras cosas como darle más oportunidad a las parejas hetero, asi como el genderbending y que no todos los fem Tsuna son una cagada xD Además es una gran modelo a seguir, y de todo el tiempo que he sido su amiga jamas me ha decepcionado. Myruru Nayuri, espero te guste este regalo asi como a mi me gusta cada fic que haces. Sinceramente al escribir esto me recordaste lo mucho que amo escribir ¡Te quiero!**_

 _ **Sin más ni menos, espero disfrutes la lectura**_

* * *

¡La señorita Mukuro es la más linda!

… o al menos lo es cuando esta calmada. Bueno, también es muy linda cuando esta enojada, todo su ser es lindo, pero…

Era un momento absoluto de psicosis por el cual estaba pasando la pobre chica, y su aprendiz-ya-no-aprendiz Chrome lo entendía perfectamente. Y es que, como no enloquecer cuando has sido prácticamente vetada de todos los lugares que conoces por ser una ya reconocida delincuente juvenil… cuando quieres tener una cita.

No había lugar alguno al que pudiesen ir sin que se los negase, y es que razones a los dueños no les hacia falta ¿Querían ir al zoológico? Mukuro liberó a los animales una vez porque le daban pena las serpientes ¿Querían ir a un restaurante? Lamentablemente muchos son familiares y Mukuro no tolera niños ajenos… y arrojo un plato al techo por accidente por haberse quemado. Arriba de ellos había un ventilador. ¿Querían ir a jugar bolos? Descubrieron a Mukuro haciendo trampa y robando de otros ganadores ¿Querían ir a un festival escolar? Mukuro estaba vetada de todos los colegios ¡Inclusive del suyo propio! Ella no sabia que no se le daban bien los malabares con fuego ¿Apuestas? Son menores ¿Acuario? A Mukuro le dan pánico y claustrofobia ¿Parques?

…

— **Podríamos ir al parque a pasar el rato, señorita Mukuro. Podríamos llevar una canasta y almorzar** —. Soltó con una voz tímida aquella sugerencia, y es que no vaya a por error meterse en el fuego cruzado. Sin embargo, esto pareció haber calmado a la muchacha.

— **Kufufu, esa es una sugerencia bastante bien recibida, mi querido Chrome** —. El chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el apodo, que aunque estuvo desde siempre, ahora que estaban buscando ser algo más era en absoluto vergonzoso. Mukuro era una señorita muy atrevida, pese a ser muy conservadora.

— **¿Ah si?** —. Respondió tartamudeando. — **Entonces, bueno, en Nami-Chuu cuando sea hora de almorzar puedo salirme y no volver para la tarde y asi podríamos hacerlo mañana.**

— **Oh, Chrome ~** — dijo Mukuro acercándose lentamente. — **Me hace gracia cuando quieres hacerte el rebelde. Odiaría que te saltases clases por mi culpa, la educación es importante, pero** —Mordió suavemente su dedo índice para sonreír con malicia. — **Kufufufu, eso haría enojar mucho a ese pajarraco ¿No?**

— **Es lo mas seguro.**

A esas alturas Mukuro ya estaba sentada a su lado en aquel gastado sillón.

— **Entonces, decidido. Mañana almorzaremos en el parque. Es una cita, mi querido Chrome.**

Ya con esa charla finalizada, Mukuro volvió a levantarse y salió de escena entre la niebla. Chrome suponía tenia entrenamiento con el pequeño Fran, asi que no se molesto. También era seguro que seria Mukuro quien prepararía las cosas… o mandaría al resto de la banda hacer las preparaciones, debido al nulo conocimiento de Mukuro en citas o relaciones amorosas en general. Sus idealizaciones venían de las revistas que encontraban tiradas en la calle.

Estar encerrada casi toda tu vida en un tanque de agua sin la posibilidad de moverte tiene sus desventajas.

Recién pudieron volver a verse a la hora de la cena, pero ya estaban todos reunidos y a Mukuro le encantaba mantener un poco las apariencias… bueno, en realidad era que le daba mucha vergüenza hacer cosas de parejas frente a otras personas. Su señorita Mukuro era tan tímida y linda a la hora de la verdad, no importa lo que le muestre al resto. Podrá ser juguetona, pero si algún chico se le acercase con otras intenciones no sabría como reaccionar. Menos mal que todos los chicos que conoce son o los del bajo mundo los cuales odia a todos o bien los de la banda de Kokuyo, incluyendo al propio Chrome.

El era tan afortunado que Mukuro le diese una oportunidad, más aun cuando le aclaró que se quedaría a finalizar sus estudios en Namimori con el resto de sus amigos y no en Kokuyo, como lo había planeado ella. "Kufufu, ya eres un hombre" fue la respuesta que lanzó al aire antes de verlo con orgullo.

Aquellos pensamientos se vieron olvidados cuando Ken le grito a Chrome al oído que le pasase la sal. Asi todas las comidas.

Y de ahí hasta la hora del almuerzo del día siguiente, para Chrome el día no tuvo relevancia absoluta. Sí, casi había llegado tarde pero es porque Ken ese día estaba a cargo de ser la alarma y el rubio siempre es una pésima alarma asi que recién cuando se despertó Chikusa pudo realmente prepararse para el colegio. Más encima casi llegaba tarde. Dios bendiga a Kusakabe que lo dejo pasar.

De ahí en el aula prestó poca atención, pensaba en que clase de comida o temas podría hablar con su novia… ¡Pero que cosas pensaba! Llamar a la señorita Mukuro "novia" en su mente era tan descarado, se estaba poniendo rojo seguro. Pero de rojo a blanco hay un corto lapso, más cuando el profesor de turno decía que guardasen todo, que hoy tocaba examen sorpresa.

Quizá la parte difícil de todo el día fue escaparse. Hibari tendía a comer un poco antes que el resto para que justamente poder vigilar que a la hora del almuerzo nadie se pasase de listo con él al mando. Y es que Chrome ha visto a varios fracasar, pero pasa que esos perdedores no tenían la flama de la niebla y mucho menos un sentido estratégico envidia de cualquier estratega novato. Asi que en cuanto se libró de la vigilancia de Hibari y sus lacayos y avisarle a su jefe junto con el resto que no estaría en lo que quedaba de día, se dispuso a disiparse con el entorno para terminar afuera del colegio, todo aun con el uniforme.

Que tonto era, de los nervios había olvidado llevarse un cambio de ropa. Podía ilusionarse uno… pero no, no quería nada falso en su cita hoy. Tendría que ir con el uniforme, un uniforme que a Mukuro le daba un poco de nauseas. Sería una gran anécdota para sus hijos… ¡Si llegaban a tener hijos! Dios, Chrome, corta esos vergonzosos pensamientos de una buena vez.

De ahí empezó a correr por la ciudad ante la vista de todos los adultos que lo miraban con mala cara ¿Qué hacia un estudiante fuera del colegio a esas horas? A de ser un delincuente era lo que muchos pensaban al verlo.

Si bien Chrome podría ilusionarse en el parque, de nuevo, no quería consumir su energía en algo que podía hacer por cuenta propia, además que Mukuro podía estar en los dos parques en los que suelen pasar. El parque de Namimori donde una vez pelearon contra los Vindice, que era bastante limpio o bien el parque que se encontraba para Kokuyo, cerca del parque de atracciones abandonado, que si bien el parque también lo estaba contaba como su territorio y no serian molestado.

Al final no tuvo que pensar mucho o correr demasiado, porque Mukuro estaba en el primero.

Y mi dios, la señorita Mukuro no podía estar más linda.

Por primera vez no estaba usando el uniforme de Kokuyo. Mukuro siempre solía estar cubriendo sus piernas con la falda larga del uniforme, que llegaba hasta sus tobillos. Pero ahora, las hermosas piernas de Mukuro estaban libres en lo que consistía un vestido corto, sin mangas y de color blanco. Su piel era tan blanca, y como no si siempre andaba cubierta de ropa. Sus delicados pies estaban en unas hermosas sandalias que combinaban con el vestido. Su cabello estaba atado en el peinado de siempre, cosa que siempre sorprendió a Chrome porque Mukuro tenía demasiado cabello, le llegaba por debajo de la cintura, y aun así se las arreglaba para ponerlo todo en un prolijo peinado en forma de la fruta que ambos tanto odiaban. Aquí el detalle era que tenía un pequeño adorno blanco, que Chrome recordaba haberle comprado aquel día cuando a Mukuro se le rompió la liga de pelo.

Ella estaba divina.

Y el estaba en su mugroso uniforme escolar. Bien pensado Chrome, bien pensado.

Su reproche no duro mucho porque Mukuro le termino viendo, así que Chrome corrió la distancia en lo que la más alta que él se levantaba de la banca en la cual aun estaba la canasta y hace unos momentos ella esperaba al chico.

— **Perdone, señorita Mukuro ¿La hice esperar mucho?** — Chrome no sabía si estaba rojo por correr o tener a una diosa en tierra frente suyo.

— **Kufufufu, no digas tonterías Chrome, creo que el tiempo no importa si no estas a mi lado.**

Dios, eso fue demasiado lindo.

— **Entonces, dígame ¿Quiere comer en algún punto especifico? Podríamos ir debajo de un árbol o…**

Fue cortado por la inminente acción de Mukuro de tomarle del brazo y apoyar su cabeza por sobre la suya.

— **Quiero comer donde mi querido Chrome quiera comer, si no te importa, claro, kufufu ~**

Los colores se subieron a su cara. A esto se refería cuando decía que Mukuro era muy atrevida y juguetona. Sabía manipular al género contrario. Aunque, si era sincero, dudaba que lo que estuviese haciendo ahora fuese manipulación, es más, mirándole un poco se podía decir que ella también estaba bastante roja, aunque en un tono tirando más para el rosáceo y cubriéndole las mejillas. Teniéndola más cerca podía ver que estaba muy levemente maquillada.

Si algo no hacia Mukuro, era maquillarse. Su belleza era natural y a parte le quitaba tiempo, asi que era claro que ella no se maquillo ¿Le había pedido ayuda a M.M solo por el hecho de que iban a almorzar juntos y solos? ¿Se había tragado su orgullo por él?

Sin duda alguna, Mukuro tenía miles de aspectos para amar. Y otros mil ocultos para enamorarse.

— **Entonces… por aquí, señorita Mukuro** — Y como todo caballero a su damisela, la guió un poco por el camino de piedra cargando la canasta hasta meterse en el pasto y llegar a un árbol donde pequeños pimpollos de sakura parecían querer florecer antes de temporada. — **Parece que ya estamos entrando en temporada…**

Mukuro alzó la cabeza viendo los pimpollos — **Sí, una pena no haber pensado una cita cuando florecieran. Kufufu pero honestamente estará lleno de borrachos por esa celebración.** —.

— **Y prometimos venir con el resto, mas que nada por Fran.**

— **Sí ese niño planea siquiera hacer un escándalo ese día con las ilusiones que le estoy enseñando…**

— **Dudo que lo haga señorita Mukuro. Además vendrá Verde y usted sabe que se distrae con facilidad estando el Arcobaleno presente.**

— **Kufufufu recuerdame porque dejo que ese viejo loco este cerca nuestro.**

— **Usted lo invitó.**

Un minuto de silencio y después una risita se escucho.

— **Oya oya** — la pequeña risa escapaba de sus labios, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo muy estupido — **Es verdad, kufufufu ~**

Pusieron el colorido mantel que Chrome esperaba no hubiesen robado de alguna tienda mientras el estaba atendiendo clases, y se sentaron con calma a la par que Chrome veía que había traído Mukuro para el almuerzo.

Menos mal que Mukuro estaba ocupada mirando los pimpollos para no ver a Chrome hacer una expresión digna de su jefe al ver que nuevamente sacó mala nota a pesar de haber estudiado.

Dentro de la canasta había unos sándwiches bastante desordenados y con aderezos sobresaliendo de lo apretado que estaban uno con otros. El té tenía una ligera abertura por la cual goteaba un poco y eso de paso humedeció bastante lo que parecía el postre, unos bombones de chocolate que por la temperatura a la que fueron sometidos parecían que mancharían bastante los dedos.

Claramente esto no lo hizo M.M, mucho menos Ken o Chikusa que eran los que más cocinaban. Chrome no podía pensar que lo hizo Fran, el chico era simplemente muy torpe con cosas que tienen que ver con ser normal. Solo quedaba una opción.

Mukuro hizo todo.

La mujer que parecía tener una alergia a las espátulas, actualmente se puso el gorro de chef y se esforzó en hacer un almuerzo ¿Y saben algo? Aquello para Chrome lucía como lo mas apetitoso del mundo.

— **Se que no luce como lo más apetitoso del mundo.** — Mukuro estaba viendo para otro lado ¿Estaría avergonzada? —. **Cuando termine me tenía que preparar, así que le pedí a Fran que acomodase las cosas, más le vale no haber estropeado…** — Miro como había quedado todo en la canasta. Una retorcida sonrisa apareció en su bello rostro asi como empezaba a reir con hastió. — **Kufufufu ese pequeño mocoso hizo un desastre y…** — Agarro uno de los sándwiches, uno que tenía un enorme mordisco. — **¡Tuvo la osadía de dejar un sándwich a medias! Kufufu le clavare el tridente por ese sucio agujero que tiene por cu…**

 **— Señorita Mukuro, esta bien. Todavía se pueden comer, solo tenemos que organizar las cosas.** — Chrome sacó el termo y lo dejo apoyado en el mantel de tal forma que no se derrame nada. Fue sacando los sándwiches y los colocó de tal forma que la presentación quedase linda y saco su pañuelo de bolsillo para que cubriese los bombones y de tal forma todo lo pegajoso y que manche quedase ahí. Mukuro miraba asombrada aun con el sándwich que mordió Fran en la mano. Parecía más calmada y feliz, ambos lo parecían. — **Ya podemos comer ¿Lo ve?**

— **Solo mi querido Chrome sabe como complacerme.**

Se hizo el silencio, pero no uno incomodo, si no de esos que son necesarios. Aquella pausa donde ellos se disponían a saborear quizás no la comida de alta gama, pero si aquella comida que se sabe Mukuro puso mucho empeño en preparar, no importase lo simple que fuese.

— **Lamento haber venido en mi uniforme escolar, señorita Mukuro. Yo se que usted no le gusta mucho. Es que simplemente olvide un cambio de ropa y…**

Mukuro no lo dejo terminar porque le metió un bombón a la par que ella estaba terminando de tragar el suyo. Ya con Chrome con la boca cerrada, se dispuso a contestarle.

— **No seas tonto, Chrome.** — corrió un fleco de travieso pelo que le tapaba su ojo azul y le sonrió sin mostrar los dientes. — **Creo que eres realmente el único en ese podrido chiquero que hacen llamar colegio que sabe realmente lucir ese uniforme. Siempre tolerare cualquier cosa que te involucre, que no se te olvide.**

Chrome se puso rojo de la vergüenza. Era una lastima para él que no todos pudiesen ver lo linda que podía ser su señorita en el fondo. Pero una parte de él asi lo prefería, conocer a Mukuro era un privilegio, un privilegio en el cual Chrome se encontraba en primera fila, lo compartieron todo en el pasado y pese a que ya no sea lo mismo ahora, el chico tiene el calido sentir de saber que, con Mukuro, comparte el sentimiento romántico que quizás los ató desde el primer momento en que se vieron.

Él no podía sentirse más afortunado.

— **… Mukuro…** — La chica lo vio un poquito confundida. Rara vez rayando el nunca Chrome le tuteaba, siempre mantenía esa cortesía que la hacia sentir de la alta sociedad. — **Mukuro.** — Le tomó la mano y la apretó con la suficiente fuerza para que se empezase a calentar el interior de la unión. La miró fijamente con las mejillas rojas y un hermoso brillo en los ojos. El brillo de un enamorado. — **Te amo.**

El rojo lentamente empezó a teñir las pálidas mejillas de la mujer de ojos heterocromaticos. El viento movía lentamente su cabello a la par que la sonrisa más dulce que Chrome haya visto se formaba en sus finos labios. Y mientras una persona paseaba a su perro, unos niños jugaban a la rayuela y una parejita de ancianos hacia su paseo diario por el camino de piedra, Mukuro se inclino levemente hacia su querido Chrome, rompiendo la respiración ajena para hacerla una con la propia, en un contacto tan inocente como intenso era el fuego. El tiempo se congeló en todo aquel proceso y no se sentía ni el mantel bajo suyo o el viento soplándoles, solo el contacto intimo con el otro. Y cuando se separaron, la señorita Mukuro asi como el querido Chrome notaron algo en la cabeza del contrario. Unas pequeñas flores de sakura empezaban a caer sobre ellos adornando el hermoso paisaje.

La primavera había llegado a Japón.

Así como a sus corazones.


End file.
